The present invention relates to a technique of a portable electronic apparatus loading an electronic device thereon.
As a background art of the present technical field, for example, there is JP-A-2004-253752 (patent document 1). In the present publication, there is described “an object is to intend to make an electronic apparatus compact” as a problem. Further, there is described “an electronic apparatus having an electronic device generating heat and an electronic device in which a used environmental temperature is lower than a temperature generated from the electronic device, comprising a support means supporting a casing of the electronic apparatus, and a heat conducting means arranged between the support means and the heat generating electronic device for conducting the heat by the heat generating electronic device” as a solving means thereof.
In the portable electronic apparatus having a circuit board mounting the electronic device thereon, it is required to let the heat in an inner portion loose into an external portion as efficiently as possible, for preventing a performance of a circuit part such as an IC or the like corresponding to the electronic device from being adversely affected by the generated heat. In the conventional portable electronic apparatus, in order to get the heat in the inner portion out, the structure is made such that a copper plate is closely contacted with and fixed to a metal frame forming a frame of the portable electronic apparatus, and the heat is let loose into the casing in the external portion via the copper plate. A description will be given of one example of an electronic apparatus using the conventional art with reference to FIG. 10.
FIG. 10 shows a cross sectional view of a conventional video camera. A metal frame 1 forming an entire frame and made of a metal is arranged in a center portion of the camera, and a copper heat radiating plate 6 for letting a heat in an internal portion loose into an external portion is bonded to one side of the metal frame 1 in accordance with a caulking so as to be fixed. A main substrate 3 having a circuit controlling a function of an entire of the camera is fixed to the metal frame 1 by a screw 3a. A heat radiating rubber 7b is arranged between a circuit part 3c such as an IC or the like mounted on the main substrate 3 and the heat radiating plate 6, and transfers the heat generated in the circuit part 3c to the heat radiating plate 6 via the heat radiating rubber 7b. A drive unit 4 reading and writing an information of an optical disc 9 is fixed to the metal frame 1 by a screw 5a. A drive substrate 2 on which a circuit part controlling the drive unit 4 is mounted is fixed to the drive unit 4 by a screw 2a. A heat radiating rubber 7a is arranged between a circuit part 2c such as an IC or the like mounted on the drive substrate 2 and the heat radiating plate 6, and transmits the heat generated in the circuit part 2c to the heat radiating plate 6 via the heat radiating rubber 7a. The main substrate 3 and the drive substrate 2 are electrically connected by a flexible element 8. The heat radiating plate 6 is brought into contact with an L case 10 corresponding to an outer shell part in a camera bottom surface portion X, and lets the heat in the circuit part 3c and the circuit part 2c loose into the external portion. A connector 2b mounted on the drive substrate 2 and a connector mounted on the flexible element 8 are connected, and the connector mounted on the flexible element 8 and a connector 3b mounted on the main substrate 3 are connected, whereby the drive substrate 2 and the main substrate 3 are electrically connected.